


He's a Riot

by babyrealm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Gay Panic, I love my boys, One Shot, death? (in teleportation), gun mention, i want to see how this sight works so im posting this, idk why im explaining, im testing out posting stuff, or more like he just doesn't know what romantic love feels like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyrealm/pseuds/babyrealm
Summary: Lux Johnston's heart pounded for the wrong reasons. This is a love that could kill.





	He's a Riot

It was five in the morning when Lux had decided in that exact moment that running was possibly the worst thing on Earth.

Firstly, because his feet ached and that made everything else ache as if to even out the suffering. He knew it was his fault to begin with; maybe because he wasn’t “in shape” or because his shoe choice was thin. But regardless of what this possible mistake was, every time he’d sharply slap down a step away from the police behind him it’d send a spike of pain up his body.

Everything was coming at him so fast, the slow days of them together hitting Lux with full force. He looked back to Lumps behind him and wondered when they’d get to go home-- _no_ , Lux’s cursory thoughts reminded him. “Home” was the smell of alcohol and a stable job. The thing he lived in now was nothing more than a temporarily shared spaceship with a manchild.

Even if this shared spaceship always had something lively to experience. Even if this shared spaceship Lux cursed in the beginning became a new routine to him that he never wanted to go away. Even if this shared spaceship had a babbling shitface that made that routine something different everyday.

Lux shook off the thoughts. He hated himself for getting used to it. He hated that he did despite knowing the inevitable. But most of all, he hated that he _enjoyed_ it.

He tore his throat apart telling Lumps to hurry up to rid a spiral of thoughts he’d already been aware off. Strangely enough, something inside him was used to doing it anyways.

“Save your breath!” Lumps forces out as he desperately tries to catch up. His tone is sharp and stings in Lux’s ears. This was not the Lumps he had spent 1,936 human days with. Not the Lumps that would fuck up his cereal every morning because he replaced the milk with soda. Not the Lumps that invited him to watch the sunrise this morning.

This was the Lumps before the ship.  
This was the Lumps he’d hear about in tabloids and seen on the news.  
The _serious and determined, fighting against all odds with persistent thoughts of inevitable failure,_ Lumps that Lux had only met after 1,936 human days on Earth. Lux decided that he didn’t like this Lumps as much as he thought he would.

The police count seemed to double now. Or maybe Lux was just seeing double. With the lack of breath he was getting into his lungs, this very well might be the case. Or maybe it’s just denial blurring his vision. He swiped a hand across his forehead only to confirm that the “denial” in his vision was just sweat.

Another thing he hated about this hellish human practice. This liquid drenching him from his pores. It was sticky, not the sweat itself but it made everything else stick to him and cling to his body as if his clothes and hair depended on it. Hot, but in the wind, chilling. He furiously wiped more sweat off of his face; he couldn’t stand the feeling. He couldn’t understand how Lumps did this everyday, running circles around him to go with him and then proceeding to drag him along as he rolled his eyes at him.

_Lumps_. Ah, Lumps.

Despite it all, for some reason he could feel a grin stretch his lips.

That stupid idiot, for some reason made him smile every day. Lumps figured out how to make Lux smile at the french fries up his nose even though it was disgusting, how to smile when asking if crabs are a type of sauce. How to smile when Lux thought the world was ending when they landed here. _God,_ was he wrong about that.

He turned to check on Lumps, now even farther and more tired than before. They made eye contact, and suddenly the weary expression on Lumps’ face smiled with all the power he could muster into it. His face was red and Lux could practically hear him huffing, yet he still had the energy to make such an expression just for Lux? This was bad.

Not that Lumps was more than a couple of feet away from the police. Not that Lumps was getting slower and slower. No, this was something far more dangerous.

Suddenly the police problem in Lux’s mind turned into a pitter-patter of panic. The world around him blanked as all that replayed through his head was _bad, bad, **bad**._

Every muscle in his body wants to turn around and pull Lumps close but the only thing he's able to move is farther away from him. Lux resented himself for it but he couldn’t understand why. He faced away from Lumps once again.

Why is it that his thoughts circled around this boy? Why did he smile at him when he did such nonsensical things? Why _him?_

A bang shot him out of his head and put him back into reality.  
Whipping his head around as fast as he could in a state of panic, he saw that Lumps was okay. But looking past him, if he can’t get any closer to him within the time it takes to reload the massive teleportation gun, he’d be all alone just one more time.  
Alone. He hadn’t thought of being alone in a while. If he was alone, he’d finally have a moment with himself. All the time in the world to sit down and listen to absolutely nothing. No more interruptions when fixing the ship, or long winded arguments on what was a dog and what wasn’t, or morning conversations where dreams were suddenly the most fascinating and colorful thing in the world, or anything. Nothing. Back to how it was before, except without some drunkard for him to find. Nothing.

No silly laughter to brighten the air, no absurd comments that he’d hate to admit made him smile. No stupid toothy grin to look at, no more Lumps.

No more Lumps.  
His heart hurt.

Another bang. You’d think for the police, they’d be better at aiming. Lux smirked at the thought. The government is stupid. He looked to Lumps to joke--lightening the mood in this awful situation seemed like the only logical thought than thinking about his feelings--but as if in slow motion, he saw Lumps’s honey dipped skin barely ripped open by the second fire.

A wave of relief and fear crashed into Lux as his legs did what they wanted in the time he had before they could reload. His heartbeat counted down the seconds.

_Thump-thump._

He saw Lumps closer to him, unsure if it was Lumps running to him or him running to Lumps. His gaze felt hazy, everything felt out of body and cold.

_Thump-thump._

Someone was screaming. It took him a couple moments to realize that his throat hurt and his mouth was dry and that he was the one indenting Lumps’s name into the silence.

_Thump-thump._

Lumps was in front of him now, beams of light from the flashlights tracking them lit him up like he was the sun. He smiled at him, knowing he had gotten too close.

**_Bang!_ **

Before Lumps could even comprehend the sound ringing his ears, before he could even realize what Lux had done, Lux had taken the shot.

The tanner boy stumbled a bit, startled by the quickness of the bullet going through. A hand went to the hole in his chest, his body disolving with every second he spent staring at it. He looked around, the automated police deciding it was a job well done and one by one teleporting back. They knew their relationship. One down would bring the other one running.  
And they definitely weren’t wrong about that.  
_Strange_ , he thought, thinking of the green color that was spreading over his body as his legs gave out from under him--either from fatigue finally catching up to him or just because they were disappearing as well. Lux felt Lumps’ delicate hands catch him, lightening his fall just a little bit. He looked to Lumps’ mismatched eyes, filling with tears. Lux laughed at him, a bit weaker than usual but maybe that was because the heartbeat in his head made it that way.

He reached a hand to touch the sun, wiping away his tears then intertwining his fingers with the sunset in his hair. He could feel the icy exterior he tried to make up for Lumps melt as Lumps began to laugh in between hiccups.

“That’s not fair,” Lux cried, trying to hold back the tears building in his eyes, “You’re such a crybaby. You shouldn’t be doing that. _I_ was the one who got shot.”

He laughed a little harder now, watching the tips of his fingers disappear from the pinks of Lumps’ hair. The hands holding him trembled, tightening around as much of Lux they could hold as if it would keep him from disappearing. Lux’s stomach fluttered- _butterflies_ , he identified, remembering how he had looked it up the night before to figure out how to get his feelings in order.

A tear rolled down Lux’s face and what was left of his hand came down to see if it was really his or not. He was disappearing faster now, his hands now only a hollow translucent shell of alien technology.

“Why couldn’t you let me do this for you?” Lux heard in between Lumps’ whimpers, the expression on the once sunshine of his life now strangled with sadness and anger. He was crying now, Lux could tell by the way he tried to hide it. He slung his arm around Lumps’ neck and brought him closer.

The body heat that Lumps had generated either from running or his emotions burned across Lux’s face as Lux inched himself closer and closer to his face. Lux didn’t know what he was doing. The closer they got together, the more he could feel his heart climb up his body. He was nervous but losing more of himself by the second only raced him to continue. Everything felt slowed, his ears were beating as the metronome in his chest measured the distance between them.

Their noses touched, and for a brief second everything felt clear. Normal. Like tomorrow was just another day with Lumps. Tomorrow, he would wake up next to Lumps and watch him pour Mountain Dew into a bowl of Cheez-Its and he’d be disgusted. Lumps would tell him that this is what humans do and he’d respond with something snarky, something biting and insulting, but deep down he could feel his heart swell with this overwhelming sensation of _something_. Every question in Lux’s head had been answered and every escaping thought was put on standby. The only thing he could hear was the sound of Lumps’ hiccups syncing with Lux’s slowed breaths. His eyes began to close as he drowned in Lumps’ warmth.

Everything felt like it was outside. No one was in this moment but Lumps and what was left of him. For one heavenly second, Lux had the universe figured out as it kissed him on the lips. Soft and sweet and addictive, Lumps tasted like his personality. Lux craved to be closer, craving for more of this, more of Lumps, more, more, _more._

He felt like a child with a full bowl of candy, grabbing as much as he could so shamelessly of the sweetest things he could get his hands on. With new energy, they pressed closer, as if doing so would make the two become one. Lumps’ hands held him tighter, squeezing Lux into the small amount of space in between them left and all Lux could do was smile at the touch and wish to be closer.

This wasn’t a good idea, it would only cause him to miss Lumps further to pursue this burst of emotion. He knew that when he disappeared, when Lumps became nothing but a fleeting feeling of heat, he was going to suffer. But he only continued his mistake, devouring Lumps whole; the only thing racing through his head was more, _more, **more**._

Lux felt the heat of Lumps’ palms disappear from his back, and the sudden realization that his time with Lumps was literally slipping from his fingertips broke their connection with each other. Lumps was speechless, the shock from it all left him breathless and dazed. Earth was flooded with new golden light, the sunrise they initially set out to find had found them instead. Hues of pinks intertwined with the darkest of purples as Lumps rested his head on Lux’s and all they could find themselves doing was breathing together like they had spent most quiet days on the ship--only this time, they didn’t feel like they needed to fill in the blank air.

The moment bloomed, and for the first time Lux had seen it in full. And it was beautiful.

He cried. At such a perfect instant, why did he have to leave so soon?

“Find me.” Lux kissed once more, telling himself that it would just be a short peck as he continued to press against his chapped lip. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Lux smiled at what a crybaby he could be.

And in tears, Lumps was terribly,  
truly,

 

alone.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote this a couple of years ago (very poorly) and after sitting on it and developing my writing skills, I pumped out this little work. 
> 
> maybe i'll add to this once I have the time, but for now, here's the end! thank you!


End file.
